


Naughty Boy

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Edging, F/M, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Marking, off screen anyway, super light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: A sequel to Good Boy. Dan is not that this time.





	Naughty Boy

They agreed on a safe word, though the play was largely the same. Dan had admitted he’d had _way_ more fun than he’d ever thought possible, giving up control like that. Trusting her like that. Letting her love him like that. It had meant so much to him, and in turn had been an overwhelming feeling for her. To know that she’d been able to give him something he’d never had before, but seemed to need- and definitely had wanted. She wanted to encourage him further. Let him explore his wildest dreams through her. She’d do anything. Anything he wanted. Anything he needed.

So they’d agreed on a safe word and she’d put his arms above his head after slowly getting him undressed. Making him hot and heavy with need by running her hands over each inch of his skin as it was newly revealed. Slowly. Everything was slow. The begging begun the second his wrists were secured. Something about his week had built him up and up until his frustrations were coming out in quivering, raw noises. Some with words, some without. Most of them all the same regardless.

“ _Please_...”

She’d quell his bigger urges with tiny but soft kisses. Little touches of her tongue along his lip, a little suckle just at the corner of his jaw. A graze of her teeth at his neck. Touching him, hand gliding up along his cock and then back down to squeeze the base. Feeling him pulse around her palm and fingers, watching his face scrunch up. Brows knitted, mouth having fallen half open, chest rising and falling. But it was when his eyes opened that she found herself lost. That gentle brown of his engulfed by darkness. Roiling with pleasure only she could show him.

It pulled her a little too far for just a few seconds. Needing and wanting him just as badly as he had her. So she found a resolution. Let him lie there, unable to do anything save watch her get undressed, too, just as slowly. Watch her touch her hands down across her breasts with a bare squeeze and then glide further down. Then his begging changed, “Oh, baby, please... please let me go...” It was the same things he always begged for, but the sound was much different then. “Let me touch you- please-...”

“No.” Though her answer was steady, it wasn’t unkind, leaving in a hitch of breath after as she slid two fingers up inside herself while kneeling over him. His hips bucked up in answer. As if he could persuade her otherwise. “You’re not being a good boy for me, are you?”

“I can’t help it...” This, too, was begging.

Looking over him, she seemed to be thinking for a moment or two. Then her fingers slid back out and wrapped around his cock again, giving him a slow stroke from base to head. Her hips settled a little more, guiding him just _barely_ inside. “Naughty boys don’t get rewards...” She warned him with a sly tease in her voice, eyes still watching him. Shifting all the way down, she delighted in the feel of him fully seated inside her. He was so hard from being worked up for a little too long under her hand. She wasn’t sure he’d last. Which was entirely the point.

“Oh, fuck- me- fuck me, baby...” Broken words trying to find their way out of his mouth. His eyes went half-lidded but he continued to keep his gaze solely centered on her.

She rocked her hips once and then again, rising up to edge him all the way out and then slowly sink all the way back in. Picking up just a little bit of pace, watching him in turn, too. Knowing exactly when to make her point. “Naughty boys... get punished...” Just at the next pitch of his moaning she rose up and stayed there, moving only to lean over him, palms flush against the mattress at the sides of his head.

“Oh- god- please- _please_...” This a more broken sound. Needing her so bad he didn’t know what else to do. She’d been there all around him and suddenly he was so very lost without her. His cock was aching at this point. His hands raised, forgetting only momentarily about their confines until they came to the end of their chains. He’d only wanted to take her face in his hands. Kiss her.

Do something.  
Anything.  
But that wasn’t in the cards for him.

Taking just a _little_ pity on him she lowered, lips barely brushing his. There was a shuddering, quiet noise of relief and then another lurch of despair when she didn’t kiss him fully. When his gaze came back and was well aware enough, “Don’t move your hands again.” Testing, just a little.

“It wasn’t- I’m not-...” He seemed barely able to breathe, let alone make coherent sentences. When she merely waited for him, he gulped in a decent bit of air to try and make his brain go. “It’s not something I’m thinking about... I can’t think...” Which was exactly the state he wanted to be in. While he was floundering now, not being given immediate gratification or even a glimpse at a lead role right now, that’s exactly why he’d asked her to do it again.

Reaching up, she carded her hand from his stomach all the way up his chest, lightly playing with the little patch of hair there. “Well you have to think about it, baby... Because if you do it again, you’re going to get punished.” There was no cruelty in her tone. There was nothing cruel about this, and in fact, she sealed that promise with just a little bit more of another half-there kiss.

His eyes blinked open only when she left him hanging for the millionth time that night, however pleasantly so. “What... kind of punishment...?” There was a twinkle of desire here. Only barely. That same shy prodding.

She hadn’t really thought of anything that far, yet. There hadn’t really been a need to. He didn’t seem like he wanted to be hurt- or,  rather, sweetly, sinfully, wonderfully _punished_. She’d never **hurt** him. That wasn’t what this was about- what it was _ever_ about. Something she found herself thinking on for just a moment, because that was exactly what she’d told him going into it again. But now he had her in the hot spot and she had to think of something. “The kind where I... slip my hand... up into your hair.. like this...” Her fingers passed over his throat, flirted with the line of his jaw and then skittered back across, sinking into those thick curls at the base of his skull and curling into a light fist. “And do this...”

His breath caught almost immediately in the back of his throat as she closed tighter around his hair, pulling in a light grip. There was a sparkle of desire in his eyes. This wasn’t a very good punishment. But it served well for _another_ purpose...

“Just that...?” Daring her to up the ante with more than just words as he reached his hands up again to the end of their short rope. Much more meaningful this time.

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh yeah... just that...” There was just the barest flicker of disappointment that she quelled immediately as she let go of his hair to take hold of his cock, angling him again so she could move her hips back, sliding him inside her again deeply. Once there she reached up again to the very same spot, pulling tighter this time. “Just this.”

His hips rocked up to meet her, delighting in the little moan that she let go, the look on her face. Cheeks red, eyes darkened. But he lost sight of her as she pulled his hair again and a pool of tingly sparks rained across his scalp and then washed over the rest of him. “Fuck-“ The sensation in tandem with his cock sinking into her again crossing all the right wires.

“So won’t you be a good boy...?” They were going to a place they weren’t about to recover from and she knew that. His head tipped up, lips brushing her chin where she was just out of reach. There was no verbal answer from him, which was a shame. She really wanted to hear him defy her. But she got it in other ways as he yanked his hands up again.

Easing down, she tilted her lips towards the side of his neck, finding a steady rhythm with her hips. Intent to drive them both crazy. Her hand tightened harder again and she felt the vibration of his moan against her lips. Then when he pulled his hands again to signal for more, she nipped at his neck with the same amount of pressure pulling his curls. “Fu-uck... fuck.. harder.. please... make a mark... please.. _please_...” Begging all over again, but in a way that warmed her right to her core. Sent a thrill of heat right through her. Then to incentivize everything all over again he pulled at his cuffs three times over.

“My Danny is being a very bad boy...” Her hand released his hair, cradling the back of his head again before sinking further through those lush curls of his and pulling again. This time keeping her grip and steadily increasing the pressure with every pitch of his desperate groans. “Such a bad boy...” Murmured sweetly to him just before she kissed the side of his neck again and then latched. Biting down there with a careful suction, a swirl of her tongue.

His hips slammed up into her and she couldn’t contain the next moan out of her but she refused to let up. He was getting close- and she was nearly there. “God- yes- fuck- _fuck_.. oh baby.. god fuck- _oh **fuck**_...” One more pull of his wrists.  

Brushing her lips over that new reddening mark, she teased the tip of her tongue over it again as she continued to take him right to the hilt every time, panting heavily against his skin now. “Say it... tell me how bad you’re being right now...” Grabbing his hair again with another tiny bite to his neck.

“Fuck-! Oh fuck...! I am- I’m.. fuck... I’m a bad boy... fuckin’ fuck me- I’m ... I’m gonna come...!” He was too close to back off now. If she even attempted it he’d come anyway and in the most terrible and unsatisfied fashion. So she stayed, lips straying up to his jaw. Nuzzling there and angling her hips to try and get him as deep as possible as her name tumbled out of his mouth over and over again with a plethora of the word ‘please’ after every single time.

When he did finally lose it, he’d driven hard inside her again and the feel of his cock twitching and pulsing, filling her with that searing heat, set off her own orgasm. Her head fell to his shoulder, rocking her hips over and over again to take everything from him as pleasure overtook everything else. A white fog of bliss rolled in just as she stuttered to a halt, breathing heavy, feeling him doing the same underneath her.

Slowly her fingers unwound from his hair, rubbing very gently at his scalp where she’d been pulling. Sitting up just a little to get her balance, she reached out with her other hand, pressing the quick release on the cuffs so he could slip out of them, his hands falling useless to the sides of his head. Moving off of him, she settled at his side instead, reaching up with both hands to massage at his scalp until his breathing returned to normal and his eyes blinked open again. No longer that dark, lustful need reflecting back at her. Just soft and sweet, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She didn’t ask him to speak, not yet, instead moving her hands from his hair, cupping the sides of his face, pressing one kiss after another to his temple and then down to his cheek, up again and over the bridge of his nose to the opposite side of his face. Once done, she took his left wrist, pressing a wring of kisses around it where there was a light redness swelling atop his skin from all his disobeying. She retrieved his other after she was finished, kissing that one, too. And when she was finished, he put his arms around her, pulling her to lie at her side so he could fit her against him, snuggling up.

While she listened to his gentle heartbeat, “Do you want water? Or I could make you some tea?”

“No- well.. maybe in a bit... just stay like this right now... please...” He squeezed her close again and she closed her eyes as he settled his head atop hers.

“Yeah. Of course...” Wrapping her arms around him in turn, holding him as much as he was her. “I love you, Dan.” He knew. There was no way he didn’t, by now. But this moment, much like _all_ the others, she couldn’t help but say it.

“I love you, too.” A brief pause, and then, as shyly as the rest of it always was, “...thank you.”

She smiled against his skin. “You’re welcome, baby.” For this, for before, for anything he’d ask for after. Whatever he wanted...

She would always, happily, give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> aftercareaftercareaftercareaftercare take care of your partners always no exceptions


End file.
